


Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself

by SockPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Kylo isn't afraid. He isn't.





	Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Kylo Hen (AU where everything is the same except Kylo Ren is a chicken)." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
